dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bawół
Bawół (ang. Beefalo) – neutralne stworzenie występujące tylko na sawannie. Kiedy jeden bawół zostanie zaatakowany, wszystkie inne znajdujące się w pobliżu staną się agresywne w stosunku do gracza. Bawół zadaje 34 punkty obrażeń przy każdym ataku. Po śmierci pozostawia 3 sztuki bawolej sierści oraz 4 mięsa, nawet jeżeli zostały wcześniej ogolone. Zakwalifikowane są jako niewinne istoty, z tego powodu zabicie jednego dodaje 4 punkty do poziomu niegrzeczności, który może powodować pojawienie się krampusa. Potrzebne są trzy uderzenia lodowego berła, aby bawół został zamrożony. Bawół może zostać ogolony za pomocą brzytwy kiedy śpi, co powoduje, że po strzyżeniu zostają 3 sztuki bawolej sierści. Gdy postać spróbuje ogolić bawoła w dzień, ten zaatakuje gracza. Odrośnięcie sierści zajmuje kilka dni, po czym ponownie możemy ją zgolić. Bawoli kapelusz może zostać wytworzony z 8 sztuk bawolej sierści, oraz 1 bawolego rogu. Dodatkowo wypada z nich nawóz (nawet podczas snu), którego można używać do nawożenia roślin lub farm. Przypisane są do sawanny, która może zostać rozpoznana po dużej ilości trawy rosnącej na przypominającej słomie murawie, ale nie zawsze występują na tym mikroklimacie. Najczęściej można je znaleźć, gdy na sawannie jest mało trawy oraz prawie wcale nie ma królików. Bawoły poruszają się w stadach i próbują pozostać razem nie przemieszczając się na inne mikroklimaty. Kiedy nadchodzi zmierzch, wszystkie bawoły ze stada skupiają się w ciasną grupę, przygotowując do przetrwania nocy. Stada odnawiają się podczas sezonu godowego. Osiodłanie Aby ujeżdżać bawoła, musi on zostać najpierw oswojony poprzez karmienie go ściętą trawą lub warzywami. Jeśli bawół zostanie nakarmiony wystarczającą ilość razy, można umieścić na nim siodło. Jeśli gracz spróbuje posadzić siodło na nieoswojonym bawole, ten odrzuci siodło i zaatakuje postać. Podczas gdy postać dosiada bawoła, gracz może w pełni kontrolować to, gdzie bawół się porusza. Można również atakować bawołem inne stworzenia. Obrażenia jakie wówczas zadaje są identyczne jak w przypadku wolnego bawoła (34). Różni się to tym, iż ataki oswojonego bawoła są znacznie częstsze co ostatecznie daje wyższą średnią obrażeń na minutę. Po pewnym okresie, bawół zrzuca postać z grzebietu. W tym procesie, postać nie traci w ogóle punktów zdrowia. Wówczas można ponownie dosiąść zwierzę. Większość ataków skierowanych na postać, która znajduje się na oswojonym bawole, skutkuje utratą zdrowia wierzchowca. Są jednak stworzenia jak na przykład mechaniczny goniec, które potrafią atakować postać bezpośrednio, omijając bawoła. Ujeżdżanie Bawoła jest wyzwaniem szczególnie kiedy trzeba przetrwać bawoły (kiedy je się już zaczyna ujeżdżać) mają cykl który się nazywa Domestykacja polega na karmieniu i ujeżdżaniu. Bawoły (podobnie jak gracz lub też świnie) mają pasek głodowy ich maks to 375pkt. każdego dnia tracą aż 300. bawoły zaczynają prosić o jedzenie przy146pkt. żeby osiągnęli cały pasek głodowy muszą zjeść 64 sztuk Ścięta trawa 32 sztuk Patyki 6sztuk Dżem i cztery Smocze ciasto najlepiej bawoła karmić od 2 do 3 Smocze ciasto lub cztery Dżem co jest tańszą alternatywą + trzeba to robić aż 20 dni żeby ukończyć (bawoły piergną jak będą miały 300pkt głodu) po tym aż zaczynasz jazde od 15 sekund aż po 3 minuty jednak oswojony (po 20 dniach) mocne 13min. żeby ułatwić sobie rozgrywkę możesz każdego dnia czesać bawoła Szczotka (DST) czeszesz bawoła i do tego go karmisz i ujeżdżasz to całe oswajanie trwa zamiast 20 dni 15 bawoły mają swój licznik punktów od 1 do 100 kiedy możesz ujeżdżać go a kiedy nie. kiedy założy się mu poniżej 40pkt to cię zaatakują jak ma 40 to po chwili go zdejmą ale jak mają 45 to przytrzymają ale nie pozwolą ci wejść. 50 i wyżej pozwalają jeździć się na nim lecz oswojony ma minimalne punkty i też od razu przejdę statystyk i jak zdobyć (UWAGA nazwy po angielsku) RIDER-zadawane punkty obrażeń:5pkt szybkość:8 minimalne punkty ujeżdżania:95 jak zdobyć?:trzeba ujeżdżać większość czasu DEFAULT-statystyki chyba każdy zna minimalne punkty ujeżdża:80 jak zdobyć?: teraz popatrz na twarz bawoła...tak to jest on PUDGY -zadawane punkty obrażenia:20 szybkość:5 minimalne punkty ujeżdżania:60 jak zdobyć?:musisz go karmić powyżej 300pkt głodu ORNERY zadawane punkty obrażania 50 szybkość:DEFAULT minimalne punkty ujeżdżania:45 jak zdobyć?: matematycznie trzeba zaatakować lub być zaatakowany 25 razy największą karą ma ORNERY który musi być każdego dnia karmiony każdego dnia. Pomimo że PUDGY ma najgorsze statystyki ze wszystkich, bycie obok gloomer (RoG) i w czapce Tam o' Shanter daje aż 6,25 poczytalności na minutę większość uważa że to bezużyteczny podczas oswajania nigdy go nie atakuj i nigdy nie ścinaj mu sierści po ścięciu będziesz mógł jeździć tylko 160 sekund bardzo użytecznym do ujeżdżania bawoła jest Kostka soli (DST) podczas domestykacji kostka zatrzymuje proces dzięki czemu możesz odpuścić kiedy go zostawisz przy kostce przestanie za tobą chodzić lecz uważaj kostka przyciąga pobliskie Koalefant i Koza woltowa (RoG) większość możecie zobaczyć na kanale JamesBucket on tam w jednym odcinku opisał wszystko tylko uwaga tylko dla tych co znają angielski.jeśli za dużo karmisz Bawoła to wypluje jedzenie. uważaj żeby tak nie robił to obniża o aż 30 pkt ujeżdżania. jeżeli bawół ma poniżej 500 lub 300 pkt zdrowia to twoja dolna część ekranu zaczyna być czerwona możesz uleczyć lub nakarmić (oczywiście jak ujeżdżać) Okres godowy Kiedy zacznie się okres godowy, bawoły wydają z siebie dźwięki identyczne z tymi, które możemy usłyszeć podczas ich śmierci. Ryczą podnosząc się na tylnych nogach oraz machając ogonem. Dodatkowo w momencie zaczęcia się sezonu, tylna część bawoła staje się zabarwiona na czerwono. Bawoły atakują inne stworzenia (dzięki czemu z ich pomocą można z łatwością pokonywać wiele potworów) oraz gracza, chyba, że ma założony bawoli kapelusz. Bawoły będą ignorować gracza, jeżeli ma założony kapelusz, co pozwala na łatwiejsze zbieranie kupy. W przypadku braku kapelusza, przebywanie zbyt blisko bawołów powoduje, że stają się nieprzyjazne, lecz stosunkowo szybko ponownie wracają do swego stada. Jeżeli gracz posiada oswojonego małego ptaka, mniejszego wysokiego ptaka, zaprzyjaźnioną świnię, chestera lub kontroluje pająki, bawoły zaczną je atakować jeżeli znajdą się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Kiedy gracz spowoduje, że bawół stanie się agresywny w czasie okresu godowego podczas dnia poprzez podejście zbyt blisko lub nawet zaatakowanie go, będzie gonił gracza na krótki dystans nim wróci do stada. Jeżeli zostanie sprowokowany podczas nocy, będzie kontynuował pościg na dowolny dystans, aż do czasu, gdy zacznie się dzień. Od aktualizacji A little Rain must fall, okres godowy został skrócony z 5 dni do 3 dni oraz zaczyna się po 12 dniu, zamiast po 10. Kolejne sezony godowe zaczynają się 12 dni po zakończeniu poprzedniego. Bawoły ciągle mogą zostać ogolone podczas okresu godowego, jednak podczas tej czynności bawół (oraz inne znajdujące się w pobliżu) budzi się i zaczyna być agresywny w stosunku do gracza. Czyni to golenie podczas sezonu godowego, bardzo niebezpieczne. Ptaki wystarczająco naiwne, aby lądować blisko bawołów, szybko zmieniają się w kąski oraz pióra - prezenty dla gracza noszącego bawoli kapelusz. Walka Kiedy gracz zaatakuje jednego bawoła, wszystkie znajdujące się w pobliżu staną się agresywne. Jednakże, każdy bawół, który nie został zaatakowany bezpośrednio szybko straci zainteresowanie postacią, jeżeli gracz przemieści się bardzo szybko z dala od miejsca ataku. Zaatakowane bezpośrednio bawoły, potrafią gonić gracza bez limitu czasowego. Bawoły są szybsze od gracza, jednak muszą się zatrzymać, aby zaatakować gracza, co powoduje, że jeżeli gracz się nie zatrzyma, nie otrzyma uderzenia. Powoduje to, że istnieje szansa zaatakowanie jednego bawoła, wyciągnięcia go ze stada, aż reszta przestanie nas gonić, a następnie zabicia go. Bawoły atakują bardzo wolno z kilkusekundowym odstępem pomiędzy atakami. Pozwala to na unikanie ataków. W przypadku, kiedy gracz posiada stado bawołów blisko siebie, a jest goniony przez potwora, istnieje szansa na zwabienie go pomiędzy stado, które obróci się przeciwko niemu i uwolni gracza od prześladowcy. Ewentualnie, można czekać aż nadejdzie noc, a bawoły zapadną w sen. Używając szyszek tworzymy krąg wokół stada. Następnie budujemy ognisko blisko drzew i dodajemy do niego paliwa, aż zapalą się zasadzone przez nas drzewka. Niektóre bawoły spłoną w ogniu, jednak pozostanie po nich mięso. Powyższa strategia jest całkiem łatwa, ponieważ bawoły nie obudzą się, ani nie będą traktować nas jak wroga - nawet jeżeli obudzą się rano podczas dogasającego pożaru. Dodatkowo spalone drzewa mogą zostać ścięte, aby pozyskać węgiel drzewny. Jeśli chcemy skorzystać z tej strategii zaleca się granie Willow, ponieważ jest odporna na obrażenia zadawane przez ogień, zatem wejście pomiędzy płonące drzewa nie będzie problemem. Dźwięki Plik:Beefalo_curious_1.ogg Dźwięk, gdy Bawół zauważy postać Uderzenia potrzebne do zabicia Normalnie = |-| Don't Starve: Razem= Ciekawostki *W przypadku kiedy stado małego bawoła zostanie zabite, młode stworzenie może zacząć podążać za graczem, odbiegając jednak, kiedy postąpimy w jego kierunku. Kiedy osiągnie dojrzałość dołącza się do najbliższego stada bawołów; *kiedy podejdziesz do bawoła, ten lekko podniesie głowę i wyda pojedynczy odgłos zwykłego ryku; *atak na jednego bawoła ze stada spowoduje atak całego stada; *można pozyskać wiele kąsków oraz piór używając książki "Ptaki Świata" (należy pamiętać, że tylko Wickerbottom może czytać książki), kiedy stoi się w środku stada bawołów, wraz z założonym bawolim kapeluszem. Bawoły będą zabijać ptaki, a gracz pozyska wiele mięsa; *oprócz bawołów są dwa inne stworzenia posiadające możliwość rozmnażania - skalne homary i kozy woltowe; *cytat Maxwella na temat bawołów informuje nas o tym, że bawoły to dalecy kuzyni Koalefantów; *w prawdziwym świecie bawoła (bizonia) sierść czy też wełna jest również wykorzystywana do pozyskiwania przędzy i wytwarzania odzieży, aczkolwiek to nowomodny pomysł. Dawniej jedynymi "wełnistymi" kuzynami bawołów były jaki; *zabicie ogolonego bawoła nadal skutkuje wypadnięciem sierści. Jeżeli więc chcemy pozyskać sierść z bawoła, ale potrzebujemy również mięsa, warto najpierw bawoły ogolić, a potem zabić; *ekipa Klei zrobiła piosenkę o bawołach; *w Don't Starve: Razem bawoły otrzymały kilka nowych animacji oraz możliwość ujeżdżania. *kiedy podczas ujeżdżania bawoła zejdzie się z niego i wejdzie jeszcze raz, to cały cykl się zresetuje Galeria 250px-Beefalo.png|Samotny Bawół. 185px-Beefalo in heat.png|Bawół w Okresie godowym. 185px-Beefalo cry while in mating season.png|Ryczący Bawół w Okresie godowym. 2013-04-07_00003.jpg|Ogolone bawoły. Ogolony bizon.png|Ogolony Bawół. śpiący bawół.PNG|Śpiący bawół grupa śpiących bawołów.PNG|Grupa śpiących bawołów Martwy bawół.png|Martwy bawół Bawół.png|Bawół Kategoria:Zwierzęta